Let's go camping!
by Wind-Sees-Speed
Summary: What would happen if the resistance would go camping? Please help me by posting some ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a very hot summer day, the Resistance was in Runo's parent's café.

"Is it always this hot on Earth?" Ace sighed.

"No" Marucho answered, "On Earth we have seasons, because the Earth doesn't circle around the Sun in perfect circles, because it's axis is tilted…."

"Shut up! I didn't ask you to answer that question!" Ace shouted a bit irritated. "Please, Ace, calm down." Mira said while waving her hand in a calming way.

Suddenly Julie said: "I have an idea! Let's go camping!"

The other looked surprised towards her.

Slowly Marucho said: "I believe I've got a tent….. somewhere."

And then, out of nowhere, a wormhole appeared. Two people, who were holding each other's hand, fell out of it. They were a woman with blue hair and a man with wild spiky hair.

The man stood up and said: "That was fun!" and the woman answered this with: "Shadow, you imbecile, we could have been dead!".

As she walked towards them, Mira said: "They're Shadow and Mylene, from the Vexos!"

"The Vexos are no more. Spectra disbanded us when he left." Mylene said.

"Yeah, he really sucks!" Shadow commented.

"Hey, why don't you join us when were going to camp?" Julie asked. Again, she received some surprised looks.

"What's camping?" Shadow asked and Julie answered:

"That's sleeping outside in a tent"

"What's a tent?"

"That's a kind of house made from canvas."

"Okay. It sounds fun! Mylene, shall we join them, please?"

"No." Mylene answered, cold like she always is.

"Oh, please, Mylene, that would be stealing all my fun… Please, Mylene, why not?" "If you insist…"

"Yay! We're going camping! What do you need for camping?"

"You will need a sleeping bag, a mat to sleep on, your toothbrush etcetera and some extra clothing." Marucho said.

"Can Baron, Mira and I lend some stuff from you?" Ace asked.

"Sure" Marucho answered, "And you can too." he said towards Mylene and Shadow. "Oh no, Mira's coming with me!" Julie said.

"I'm going to see Marucho's house? I'm so excited, I feel like I might faint!" Baron said.

"If everybody gets his stuff, we can we can meet again here at 12 o'clock." Dan said. And they all left to get their stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Marucho, Ace, Baron, Shadow and Mylene had arrived at Marucho's house.

"Wow! Is this your house, Marucho? You really need to show me around sometime, promised?" Baron said.

"I will, Baron, I will… The tent is supposed to be in this room." Marucho said, while opening a door.

"How do you know that? These doors look identical!" Ace said.

"It's just a matter of counting. Can someone help me to get this out? Thanks, Baron." Marucho said, "These are the tent and the mats, but the sleeping bags are in my room."

"We get to see your room? That's totally awesome!" Baron said, while nearly strangling Marucho in hug.

They went to get their sleeping bags and went outside, to be at Runo's place in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone except Julie and Mira were standing outside Runo's café.

"When are they coming?" Dan asked and at that exact same moment the two girls arrived, carrying a lot of bags.

"We're here, everyone!" Julie said.

"That took a while, it's almost 1 o'clock!" Runo said.

"I'm sorry… How are we going to get there? I don't suppose we walk there."

"Kato will bring us there" Marucho said.

"Where are we going? You're making me really curious." Runo said.

"Oh, well, somewhere…."

"Ah, come on, tell me, please. Why are you doing mysterious about it?" "Because….because it's a….. a surprise…. Yeah, a surprise."

"You're lying, it's written all over your face."

"Okay, okay, I'll come clean! I don't know it either…."

They loaded their baggage in the jet and went inside.

"Everyone, fasten your seatbelts, because we're going to take off." Kato said.

"I'm really curious about where we're going. Doesn't anyone except Kato know?" Runo asked.

"I'm sorry, Runo, I really don't know, I'm sorry…" Marucho said with a guilty look. "You don't have to feel sorry about that, you can't do anything about it."

Some time later they had landed somewhere in a forest.

"I'll come to pick you up next week." Kato said.

They waved goodbye and started to unpack.

"Mira, do you have any idea what to do with this? I believe you need to press this thingy.." Baron said while holding an insect repellant. He pushed the button on top and the liquid squirted out, right into his eyes. "Waaaah! My eyes are burning!" "Baron, that's insect repellant." Mira said.

Marucho looked on a gadget and said: "My GPS tells me that we're in the Netherlands, Drenthe to be precise…..Look! There are Dolmen!"

"What's a Dolmen?" Shadow asked.

"Dolmen are prehistoric cemeteries. They are made from boulders which travelled in the ice sheets during the Pleistocene. At first they were covered with smaller stones to form a barrow, but now mostly all covering has…"

"Enough History and Geography lessons for today, Marucho. This is holiday, not school." Dan said.

"We still need to assemble the tent and unpack." Alice said.

"Can someone help us?" Marucho said while opening and unpacking bags which held things which looked useless and really hard to understand.

"I'll help you!" Baron said running towards the tent while tripping over the bags which had held the useless-looking and hard to understand objects. The last bag he tripped over made him fall on top of the part of the tent that was just built.

"Now we have to start all over again, Baron" Ace said.

"Calm down, Ace. It's not like we actually made progress." Mira said.

"It's not like you're doing anything!"

"As if you helped!" "I helped to carry the tent!"

"Wow… was it hard?" Mira said sarcastic and they argued on.

"Please guys, don't argue, stop it!" Marucho said, but they didn't hear him.

"No chance, Marucho, once they start arguing, they won't stop."

"Oh, come on, you're worse than a couple of three year olds!"

"Let's assemble the tent." Alice said. Marucho gave up trying to stop Mira and Ace, and started to assemble the destroyed tent.

After a while the tent was ready to be used and all the bags were unpacked.

"Is there some time to take a walk?" Shun asked.

"We will have to sleep right after it, but there's time." Runo answered.

"That's nice."

"Hey everybody! We're going to take a walk! Has anyone got a map of this place?" Runo asked.

She only received no's on this question.

"Hey, Marucho, haven't you got a GPS-thingy or something?" Shadow said.

"Oh! Err… yes I do! I'll be right back!" Marucho responded and he rushed into the tent to get it.

"Shadow, that was the first time you said something useful. My compliments." Mylene said.

While rushing back to the group, Marucho said: "I've got it! Now I just need to turn it on…..what? battery low? I really need to charge things before I leave…. I'm sorry guys, but the battery will be empty too soon….."

"You're a klutz!" Mylene said.

"That's mean!" Baron shouted.

"Someone noticed…she's a mean old witch!" Elfin responded.

"How dare you call me that, you useless bakugan?"

"How dare you be so mean against others?"

Shadow pulled Mylene away and said: "Mylene, please, we're not here to make enemies"

"Elfin, please calm down." Marucho said.

"Shouldn't we be thinking about food rather than fighting?" Dan asked.

"Let's get cooking!" Preyas said.

"Yes" Alice said, "I've got a nice recipe here."

Everyone began looking for ingredients and they started to cook.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the evening. The group was sitting near a campfire.

"Maybe we should catch some sleep….." Marucho yawned, "It's already 10.30…." "Yeah, I agree…." Dan said.

"I'll put out the fire!" Shadow said.

"You won't, Shadow prove!" Mylene shouted a bit edgy.

"See who's tired!" Mylene stood up and hit Shadow in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt! You're mean!" Shadow shouted.

Mylene ignored him and said: "How are we going to put it out anyway? I'm sure Marucho knows how."

"He's soundly asleep…..Awww….. He's so cute when he's asleep…..That this cute little kid is such a fearsome Battle Brawler…." Baron said.

Shadow came running with something in his hands.

"What're you're holding?" Runo asked.

Shadow ignored her and faced Mylene. "Look what I found." He opened his hands, revealing a small mouse. "Isn't he cute? Can I keep him, Mylene? Please?"

"Not in a million years!" she responded.

"Why not? You're so mean! You don't let me do anything! You're a party crasher! I'm not talking to you anymore, meanie!"

"Shadow Prove,…."

"Not listening to you! Not listening!"

"Shut up…."

"I'm not listening!"

"Please, Shadow….."

"Not listening, not listening!"

"Okay, Okay, you can keep it! Just shut up!"

"Thank you, Mylene!" Shadow made an attempt to hug and kiss Mylene, but she roughly hit him before he could do that.

Shadow let go off the mouse.

"Awww….Such a cute couple….They only don't know it themselves yet…." Julie said. "We are not a couple!" Mylene shouted.

"Denial stage…..How cute….."

Suddenly the mouse climbed on top of Julie. "Eek! Get it away from me!" Julie screamed.

The mouse jumped away, into Shadows hands.

"I think I'm going to call you squeak." Shadow said while cuddling the mouse.

Squeak jumped out of Shadows hands and climbed up a dolmen near the water. Shadow did so too and Mylene, who was trying to stop him, jumped onto the dolmen as well. Shadow lost his balance and fell off the dolmen, taking Mylene with him. They fell into the water, leaving a confused Squeak behind.

"Idiot! Why did you do that?" Mylene shouted.

Shadow spit out some water and said: "That was really fun!"

Mira came running with some towels. "We're all going to sleep now" she said.

Ace came out off the tent with a fire extinguisher. "Look what I found!" He said and extinguished the fire. They all wished each other goodnight and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for not updating…. And I believe I'm screwing the characters up… I hope you don't mind…_

_- MayaTheEmpoleon_

"Good morning everyone!" Julie said.

"Zzz… huh?" Baron said.

"Rise and shine!" Julie continued, "It's morning!"

"Julie and I have already prepared breakfast for you" Alice said, "So all come out"

A little while later nearly everyone was sitting outside.

"Where's Dan?" Runo asked.

"He's still asleep." Julie answered.

"Then we have to wake him up."

"Good idea!"

Julie walked into the tent with a glass of water. Dan didn't seem to notice it when Julie threw the water over his face.

"Then we have to do it the hard way…" Julie stated whilst she started to tickle Dan. Again, this wasn't noticed. They also tried shouting at him, stealing his sleeping bag and even jumping on him, but Dan didn't seem to mind it at all.

"That leaves us no choice." Shadow said. He picked up Dan, dragged him outside and threw him in the river.

"What's this all about?" Dan asked.

"We needed to wake you up." Runo said.

"Couldn't you do it a little more subtle?"

"You didn't wake up, sleepy head!"

Alice came between them to make them stop arguing.

"Please stop guys" she said.

In the meanwhile, Julie was looking in Shun's bag.

"I really saw it this morning…" she said and dug further in the bag until she saw a fluffy cat plushy. "I got it! I knew he had one!" She ran outside the tent. "Look what I found! This is…" Julie started, but she was interrupted by Shun, who was now making an attempt to kill Julie.

"What's happening here?" Mira asked, who had just finished doing the washing up.

"I dunno, Julie came out off the tent, and now Shun is trying to kill her." Runo said.

"And nobody does anything?" she walked towards Shun and kicked him away from Julie. "What are you fighting about?"

"HE attacked me!" Julie said, pointing her finger at Shun.

Shun just glared at Julie.

"And why?" Mira asked.

"What is wrong with me showing the others your plushy?" Julie asked.

"Your plushy?" Mira said surprised.

Shun just looked at her with an irritated look. He stood up. "I'm leaving…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do you think you're going?" Mira asked.

"I dunno…" Shun responded as he disappeared between the trees.

"Where did he go to?" Runo asked.

"I don't know, but I think he'll be back before dusk… I hope…" Mira answered.

"Just great… We're here on our second day and we've already had four argues, one attempt to murder and one person who walked away emoly…" Runo said.

"Is emoly a word?" Ace asked.

"No, it isn't" Marucho said.

"Well, I say it's a word!" Runo said.

"But it isn't in the dictionary…." Marucho muttered.

"I don't care about dictionaries!"

"But, without dictionaries, foreigners would have a hard time understanding us"

"I don't care about foreigners!"

"But that's just plain mean!"

"Yeah, who cares? They're just foreigners!"

"Foreigners are people too!"

"What's the point in discussing this?" Alice asked.

"No idea…" Marucho said.

"He started about foreigners!" Runo said.

"It was just an argument…."

"And I just argued your argument, you argued my argument, etcetera"

"Maybe you should stop crap-talking!" Shadow said.

"It's not crap-talking, it's a discussion" Marucho said.

"Yeah, yeah, crap-talking, discussing, what's the difference?"

"Like we'd even bother listening to you!" Runo said.

"Runo, I believe that question was rhetorical…." Marucho said.

"But" Ace asked "Is emoly a word or not?"

"Argh" Dan exclaimed.

In the meanwhile….

Shun was wandering in the forest.

"I'm fed up with all of this…" he moaned. "I want to go home... But how?"

"Maybe we should go back to the others" Ingram said.

"I'm not going back"

"You will have to, at least to get your baggage"

"I can get my baggage tonight, when the other are asleep…"

"If you're sure…"

"Geez, why did he leave?" Runo asked. "And more important, how are we going to find him again?"

"I think he'll come back himself" Mira said.

Then Alice came running towards them.

"I believe there's a storm coming!" she said. "We'd better get everything in the tent!"

"A storm?" Dan said "Shouldn't we be searching for Shun then?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea…" Mira said.

Shun was walking through the forest when he noticed that a storm might be coming.

"I think I have no choice but to return to the others…" he said.

"Now you're talking!" Ingram said.

"Look, it's Shun! You calm again?" Mira said.

"Yeah…" Shun responded.

"You're just in time, we were putting everything in the tent, can you help?"

"Sure…"

After a while everything and everyone was in the tent.

"It's late, it's dark… Ultimate time for horror stories…" Ace said. "Who's in?"

"I don't know…" Baron squeaked.

"Ah, come on, Baron, I'll make it less scary for you…"

"All right then…"

"Well, one dark night…"


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining, wind blew through the trees, thunder roared through the forest and lightning lit up the sky. Ace was still telling very scary horror stories and now Baron was really afraid. He grabbed the arm of the person next to him, which was Ace. Baron screamed.

'The vampire came closer and – Baron, shut up! – bit the little girl's neck…' Ace said, continuing his horror story.

'Ace, this is scary!' Baron yelled.

'But I didn't even tell the scary part yet…'

'Please, Ace, stop it!'

Somewhere in the bushes a fox made a howling noise.

'It's a wolf!' Baron screamed.

'That can't be a wolf, Baron, there aren't any wolves in the Netherlands' Marucho said.

'But what is it then?'

'I don't know, maybe a fox or a stray dog'

'I don't believe my horror stories have any popularity any more…' Ace sighed.

'I don't believe the others liked them from the beginning' Mira said.

'Hey guys, maybe we should get to sleep' Alice said after she looked at her watch.

The next morning…

Shun stretched and yawned. He sat up and noticed that Alice was already outside. Shun slowly walked to the entrance of the tent, careful not to wake the others up. When he unzipped the tent Alice jumped up.

'Shun? I didn't know that you were already awake!' she said.

'So you're afraid of a guy in green pajamas who just came out of a tent? Shun said.

'I f you put it that way… But can you help me with making breakfast?'

'Errr… Well, I can hardly make tea myself… But I can try…'

'That would really help a lot!'

'So, what do you need me to do?'

'Can you get some wood for the fire?'

'That can't be too hard' Shun went searching for wood.

'Dawn is pretty, isn't it?' Alice said.

'I agree…' Shun said 'What time could it be now?'

'I believe it's about six o'clock'

'That's quite… Early…'

'Yes, I know…'

The two stared at the risen sun for some time longer. Birds had began to flute their songs and bugs were flying around.

'It's so pretty…' Alice said.

'Yes, it absolutely is…' Shun said.

'You know, Shun, we're completely alone…'

'Err… Yes?'

'Maybe we could… Err…'

'Alice, do I even want to know where you're going?'

Alice responded to this by standing even closer to him.

'Shun, I, err… Wanted to know if… You… Err… Like me…' she muttered.

Shun blinked a few times, having not expected this question.

Then, the tent opened, with Shadow in the opening…


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes, Alice had the guts to ask… But this doesn't mean they're a couple yet… I started this scene for a twist, but I am very bad with romance, so Shadow ruined it. Sorry guys, but Alice and Shun don't belong… Maybe I'll make a fancouple of them, but not yet… I actually dislike ShunXAlice, so I don't know what Shun will answer… If he answers at all that is…_

_Sorry for the delay in publishing!_

Shun backed away and Alice quickly started preparing breakfast again. Luckily for them, Shadow was still half asleep.

'Are you awake?' Shadow asked.

'What does it look like?' Shun remarked with a sarcastic tone.

'Like you're sleeping… But why are you outside in your PJ's?'

'I could ask you the same question'

'I'm not outside yet! Owned! I win!'

Shadow stuck out his tongue and Shun sighed.

'Why are you already awake?' Shun asked.

'You were earlier! So tell me why!' Shadow asked, or rather, demanded to know.

'Mind your own business…' Shun said somewhat irritated.

'Did you get out of the wrong side of your bed this morning?'

'No, you're just irritating me…'

'Please stop bickering guys…' trying to calm the two fighting teenagers.

'Hrmpf…' Shun said as he turned around with crossed arms.

Some time later everyone had had their breakfast, and they were trying to think of something to do.

Except Shadow, who was amusing himself by jumping from dolmen to dolmen.

'Where does he get the energy from?' Dan asked.

Then Shadow tripped and crashed on the ground, still laughing and having fun.

'I know something to do!' Baron said, 'Let's have a boat race in the river! With canoes!'

'Sounds good!' Dan said.

'But where do get canoes from?' Ace asked.

'Look! It says "Deposit money and you can borrow the canoes" on that sign. Oh! It says "Beware of the ferret" too' Baron said.

'Ferret?' Dan asked. 'That can't be a big problem…'

The group left some money and Dan stepped into on of the canoes. He was nearly immediately bitten by a ferret.

'It bit me!' Dan yelled. 'What's a ferret supposed to do in a canoe anyway?'

'Bite you' Runo laughed.

'That's not funny! Not at all! Get it away from me!'

Runo grabbed the ferret, which then started to bite her.

Shadow came to the rescue by taking the ferret and embracing it lovingly.

'You're my new pet ferret… And I'm gonna call you… Ehh… Miss Jess' he said.

'And what if it's a guy?' Ace remarked.

'Then it'll be mister Jess'

Ace blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he couldn't think of what to say.

'Do you still have that stupid mouse of yours too?' Mylene asked, hoping that the answer would be a "no".

'Of course! Squeak will be with me forever~!' Shadow responded.

Squeak appeared on Shadow's shoulder and gave a triumphant sqeak.

'Look, he thinks the same!' Shadow said.

Mylene sighed.

'Are we going to race yet?' Baron asked. 'I wanna go with master Dan!'

'Who would've guessed?' Ace said sarcastically.

'Let's go, Baron! We're gonna win from everyone!' Dan said.

'Yeah!' Baron said.


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for the lack of updates…_

_Argh… I don't know what to write about any more, and I barely have unpublished chapters any more…_

Three long wet hours full of racing and cheering later everyone was sitting in the sun.

"That was fun!" Julie said happily.

"Agreed, except for that we became so wet" Shun said smiling, "Well, at least the sun's shining"

"I think I'm going to have a nice color after vacation" Julie said as she turned around to lie on her other side.

"Be careful, you might get a sunburn if you don't watch out" Marucho said.

"This heat is making me drowsy…" Dan said.

"Maybe we can go into town tomorrow" Runo said. "If the heat drops, that is…"

"But what are we going to do with squeak and miss Jess then?" Shadow asked.

"Can't they just stay here?" Mylene asked rather irritated.

"No! They belong with me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Let's not argue and enjoy our vacation…" Alice said.

The others agreed, the hot weather drowning their energy to argue.

The fighting two stopped fighting, and peace returned again.

Shun casually turned his phone on. He was immediately welcomed by a bleeping noise and a note that said that he had 53 text messages and 6 missed calls.

"Why does that blasted thing make such a noise?" Dan asked.

"Because someone has tried to contact me…" Shun said.

He opened the tab to see who had sent him all those messages. 29 were sent by Komba, 21 were from his grandfather, asking his whereabouts and the last three were from a phone company, trying to sell him mobile internet (isn't everyone bugged by that?).

"I could have guessed." Shun said as he turned off his phone.

"Why?" Runo asked, who had seen the messages.

"Just because Komba always sends me random messages."

"And those from you grandfather?"

"He wants to know where I am…"

"Didn't you tell him?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"He wouldn't approve of it anyway."

"He's probably worried sick by now…"

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"I'm not on any side at all!"

Shun just sighed at this response.

"Is this how we are going to spend the whole week?" Mylene asked.

"Guess so…" Ace said.

"It's so hot I can barely move…" Dan said.

"Maybe you should lie in the shadow then" Ace said.

"What are you thinking? I'm not going to lie on top of Shadow!"

"I said IN the shadow, not on top of Shadow, fool!"

"You didn't! And you're the fool!"

"No, you are!"

And they argued on…

"Is the heat making them aggressive or something?" Mira asked.

"Guess so…" Runo said.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to SeireiteiFantasy this story now has a deer!_

_I'm typing this while it's raining… Where did the summer go?_

The remaining time of that day nothing really happened. The group had just been sleeping, lying around or were bored and a few had read a book or something. Their energy was pretty much drained, probably because the heat and the lack of sleep. But who the hell _would actually sleep _during a camping trip with some friends?

At this moment there was peace and quiet, and for once nobody was fighting or arguing. It was so quiet, one could think that were all dead…

At least, a deer thought so. Great antlers and walking with pride, thinking he was the first deer to own a tent. (Well, he probably didn't think that, but who cares?)

Anyway, the deer walked towards the camping spot, either not seeing the people lying around or thinking that they were part of the shrubbery. Those people didn't notice the deer either.

The deer walked with long strides, slowly nearing the tent. He felt a little bit hungry, so he started to eat some grass. He looked up and saw the tent. It looked a lot tastier than the grass, so he tried a bite of the wire that was holding the tent on its place. It didn't taste very good, so the deer moved on, sticking his head into the tent. The sleeping bags looked nice and yummy, so the deer started to nibble on Mira's sleeping bag. But not everything is as it seems, and the sleeping bag was spit out again.

After this the deer put his nose in Ace's bag, but he couldn't get it out of the bag again, so he started to shake his head in a wild frenzy. He got his nose out of the bag, but the contents were spread all over the place. The deer fled out of the tent.

He had a bad taste in his mouth and he was little stressed. In such situations he liked to have a very nice tasting meal. He looked around, and suddenly his eye fell on the hair of a certain lady called Julie…

The deer reached out to the silver-colored hair and slowly started to nibble on it, until Julie started making "eek!" noises.

Now everyone was paying attention again, and they all looked to the screaming Julie and the terrified deer, that was running away like he had just seen a monster.

"What happened here? And what happened to my bag?" was asked by Ace, being quite surprised.


End file.
